Lily Luna
by BecauseI'mageek
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. Everything is going well until the announcement of a Christmas Ball. Will Lily find someone? Or will she be left to dance alone?
1. Chapter 1

Announcement

**A/N I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

'Students, please be quiet!', an exasperated Profssor Longbottom shouts over the din of the Hall. Now that the Sorting is over, everyone is waiting for the feast. And not very patiently. 'Beofre we move on to the feast, I have an announcement to make!' The chatter dies down to occasional whispers and relief floods Longbottoms pale face;he has never been good at controlling the students.

I look at my friends surrounding me. James, my eldest brother has a look of sheer boredom on his face. Being a seventh year, he thinks himself so 'cool',which is not helped by the fact that everyone else thinks he's 'cool'. Apart from sensible people, like myself and my other brother Albus. We both know he's an idiot.

Rose has a dreamy look on her face, but then she often does these days. This is the look she wears when thinking about Scorpio Malfoy, her future boyfriend. Late last term, Scorpio told me he liked her, and asked me if I could tell her. I said no way. Maybe this is a bit harsh on Rose, but if he can't even ask her out, they will breaking up in seconds. Rose dosent like men who can't do anything themselves, which she gets from her mum, my aunt Hermione. As the Malfoys aren't exactly abundant in charm, so I gave Scorpio a little he obviously had enough to catch her eye, so he should manage fine. Rose Weasley don't just crush on any boy. Especially if he is in Slytherin.

Albus is sort of vaguely interested, but is glancing round at the other tables, looking for Robert Green, a fourth year Hufflepuff who is currently dating my best friend Elsa Hudson. Al has had a grudge against Green since day one,which was not helped by Green then starting to date Elsa. Al is as in love with Elsa as Rose is with Scorpio. Goodness, boys are useless. Why don't they ever say what they feel? Al is probably hoping Green has spontaneously combusted.

Hugo is the only one staring avidly at Professor Longbottom.

'What do you think the announcement is?' Hugo whispers to me. I tell him that I don't know, maybe another corridor out of bounds for some unknown but usually sensible reason. Dad told me he once went down an out of bounds corridor, but was almost eaten by a three headed dog. So I always tend to listen when corridors are out of bounds.

Hugo nods and turns to face the staff table.

This year, we don't appear to have any new teachers, but I notice an empty chair where my Potions Professor, Eagle, should be sitting. At the far end of the table sits the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gold. Gold came last year, after Dans retired. Her lessons are very interesting, but anything is better than Dans' old lesson. Especially after I fell asleep in one particularly boring lesson on the counter curse of the JellyLegs charm. Dans obviously didn't like me too much after that, and found any excuse to deduct points or give me a detention.

Next to Professor Gold, and muttering to her, is none other than my aunt and Charms teacher Professor Sophia Weasley. She married my mum's brother Percy, and now teaches around 8 of her nieces and nephews. Unfortunately, this does not stop her giving us buckets of homework. In fact, I think we get a bit more.

The Headmaster clears his throat again and hundreds of eyes turn to look at him. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

'This Christmas,' he begins, 'we will be holding a ball to celebrate, well, Christmas.' He smiles sheepishly and looks around the students surveying him with open mouths. 'So everyone partner up, but, it is girls ask boys! Welcome back, and tuck in!' He smiles, then sits down, obviously pleased that he has made the announcement without any interruptions. Then he starts talking to the Ancient Runes Professor and the hall is suddenly covered in food.

But, although the teachers are tucking in, most students are still looking at Proffessor Longbottom in shock. A ball? Girls ask boys? Wow.

Hugo seems to decide to worry about it later, as he tips a lot of chicken drumsticks(what else?) onto his plate and starts eating quickly. I decide to take his silent advice and look around for the lamb stew and dumplings. When I have loaded plenty into my dish, I begin eating. Goodness this is good.

Al is talking to Hugo about the upcoming match for the Chudley Cannons, against the Winbourne Wasps, now coached by Ludo Bagman. Hugo seems convinced that the Cannons have a chance is this years league. Yes, they may have flattened the Hougton Hawks, but then everybody does. The Hawks have been bottom of the league for 20 years. Aunt Hermione said Uncle Ron was like this as well.

'Lil, can you pass the pumpkins juice?' I turn to the voice of Teddy Lupin. His electric blue hair is longer than usual, with a slight tuft of green at the front. I pass the jug over and he pours a glass for his girlfriend Victoire, then for himself. She blushes, which makes Teddy blush. Teddy is 17 now, and has been going out with Victoire for 3 years. Yet they are acting like a bunch of first years.

'Always the gentlemen, Teddy!' I tease. He sticks his tongue out at me and flicks his wrist. The jugs of pumpkins juice hovers, floats over to me, then, before I can do anything, empties it's contents over my head. I feel the sticky juice trickles down my hair and face, dripping off my nose.

'Teddy!' I shriek. He looks absolutely horrified.

'Lil, it wasn't me, I promise!'

'Who was it then?' Our argument and my shriek seemed to have caught a lot of attention and lots of heads have swivels in our directions, a few people laughing and sniggering.

A particularly loud snort draws my attention a girl sitting down the table from me. She smirks at me and twirls her wand between her fingers. Diane Middles.I quickly apologise to Teddy, who just squeezes my hand, tears falling fast down my cheeks,as I realise the real culprit.

Rose seems to have figured it out too, because she stands up and leads me towards the doors, pumpkins juice dripping from my hair. As the doors close behind us, I hear a gasp and a thud of someone falling on the floor.

I'm so embarrassed, first evening back, and Diane Middles has already managed to embarrass me. I think that pretty much ruined my chance of finding a date. Even if there was anyone I liked, there is no way they will go with me now. When people see me they see the daughter of Harry Potter, the slightly geeky girl with bright red hair who is James Potters sister. His sister, not an independent being who can think for herself.

Up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, behind a tapestry, the maze of tunnels and corridors Rose leads me down seems never ending before we reach the Prefects bathroom. Rose turns on the taps, then heads over to Griffindor Tower to get me some fresh robes. Just this makes me so grateful have Rose as a cousin, a friend.

I watch the streams of blue, red and green water gush out the taps, and after the last traces of pumpkin juice are gone, I feel like myself again. Maybe this year it will be different. Now that I am in fourth year, classes will get harder, people will begin to notice me. Maybe this year I won't be James Potters sister. Maybe this year I will be Lily Potter, not somebody else's sister. Oh my goodness I sound like my mum. She said she felt exactly the same when she was at Hogwarts.

Should I tell her about this? Nah, probably not. Last time somebody informed my family of the continued harassment of Middles to me(when she put me in a Vanshing Cabitnet and I went missing for two weeks), my Grandma Weasley came in to speak to the Headmaster. Only, she knew Professor Longbottom as a boy, so she couldn't shout at him, so chose to take it out of Diane herself. I am surprised Diane bothers me anymore. I think Grandma Weasley almost pierced her eardrums.

I arrive back at the Common Room about 35 minutes later. I can hear the chatter through the portrait hole, but when I enter, everything goes silent. Eyes watch me, searching for anything that they might have to spread rumours with. The speed gossip travels around this school is rather depressing really. I just ignore this and head over to my best friends, Elsa and Hannah. They have saved me a seat by the fire, and, by the looks of it, some chocolate mousse(my favourite).

'Hey, Lily.' Hannah smiles at me. Elsa gives me the chocolate mousse and I tuck in quickly.

'So,' I say casually, 'what happened after I went?' Hannah opens her mouth but is silenced by Elsa.

'Well, obviously one particular person found it immensely funny, Diane of course, and a few others joined in.' She watches the expression on my face carefully. 'But they quickly stopped after Diane was hit with a particularly hex.'

'By who?'

'Well, Teddy said it was him, but I didn't see any light come out of his wand. The stream of light came from the Ravenclaw table. He obviously wanted us to believe it was him though, so I didn't say anything. But, everyone at the Ravenclaw table was looking at though someone had let off a Dung-bomb. Except one, that fifth year Sebastian Trill. He was halfway out his seat, wand raised. When he noticed a few suspicious glances his way, he turned as red as a tomato and sat down again!' This particular bit of news interests me. As a girl, I obviously have to ask someone to the dance;I can't go on my own! No self respecting girl goes to a party alone. So I thought maybe Trill. I do keep catching him looking at me every now and then.

I am glad it is a girl ask boy; it saves the boys the trouble of trying to ask us. Boys are just too lazy. Also, it would mean that David, a perfectly nice but extremely annoying third year Griffindor would try to ask me. He has asked me out on numerous occasions, but I have refused every single one. But that doesn't stop him. So, I will simply not ask him and poof, problem solved(I hope).

Elsa clucks her tongue knowingly, and I blush. I fake a yawn, then head up to the dorms. On my way, I see Teddy.

'You ok Lily?' He asks, looking up from the long piece of parchment in his hands.

'Yes, thanks. Sorry for accusing you. And thanks for hexing Diane.' I wring my hands guiltily, but feel better when he grins wolfishly.

'No problem. Anytime, sister.'

I continue up to the dorm and flop onto my bed. I am the only one up here, it is so eerily quiet. I turn my head to look out the window. The autumn sun it setting over the hills surrounding Hogwarts. Everything is turned a shade of orange, peaceful and calm. My pyjamas are soft and warm, and my eyelids are feeling very heavy, and soon I am falling asleep, watching the orange sun disapeare from view.


	2. Chapter 2-Who?

**Who?**

**A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J. **

**Lily is back!**

The first thing I do when I wake up is glance at the clock. My stomach falls to the centre of the Earth as I realise breakfast ends in ten minutes, and lessons start in 15. I leap out of bed, and run to Elsa's bed. Diane and her horrid friend Marge can be late all they want, but not Elsa and Hannah.

'Lil, it the holidays, go back to sleep..' Elsa murmurs.

'No, Elsa, wake up then minutes to end of breakfast!' Her grey eyes open wide in worry and sits up, banging her head into mine. The world slips from focus and I stagger over to Hannah. Elsa apologises hurriedly and sprints to the shower, uniform over her arm.

Now comes the difficult part. No one wakes up Hannah voluntarily if they can help it. I am standing on my tiptoes as if about to wake a sleeping dragon.

'Hannah, Hannah, wake up!'

'Lily,what, what?'

'Wake up! Now!'

'Why?'

'Ten minutes until breakfast!' Uncharacteristically, she leaps out of bed, but finds her legs are not strong enough, and falls in a heap on the floor. She moans helplessly and pulls her uniform from the chair.

I begin to get dressed, but soon find a shortage of tights. Where can they be? Why do they always disapere the moment I get to school? Maybe if I have time I will do an essay on it.

'Hannah, I can't find any tights!'

'Are you a witch or not?' Oh yeah. Whoops. I mutter 'Accio, tights!' and a pair falls onto my head. I look up and **notice** all my tights hung on the rafters. I look over at the girl who I hate most, who is smiling in her sleep, probably cooking up another evil plan.

I'm quite amused by her attempt to hide my tights;as if I can't use magic! She is snoring loudly so I shove a sock in her mouth and run down the stairs, followed by Elsa and Hannah.

The journey to the Great Hall has never felt so long. The seconds before I possibly get a detention are ticking in my head, and I most certainly do not want a detention on my first day of fourth year. Fourth year is when people finally start to treat with you with a little more respect. Or so I've heard.

When we finally reach the Hall, only the last stragglers are left. I can see Trill on the Ravenclaw table, calmly sipping at a steaming mug. My brother James smirks as the three of us sit down at the Griffindor table, and reach for some toast. Almost immediately,the table clears, including the toast rack I just picked up. I look behind me at Trill, who is frowning at his now empty hand. He has probably never been this late before. He looks up, and over at me. I quickly look down.

James hands each of us a muffin, the patronising look that is never far from his face firmly plastered on.

'Here girls,' he says, enjoying the astounded look on Hannah's face as she looks up at him. Hannah, unfortunately, has a tiny crush on James. Elsa is preoccupied;she has just spotted Green. She doesn't want to ask him, she told me so last night. But then she will have to break up with him! She doesn't know what to do.

I stick my tongue out at James, who pretends to be offended, then I ask:

'How did you do it?'

'Simple Confundus charm.' He shrugs. 'I'd best be off girls, Marissa Jones asked me to meet her by the statue of the one-eyed witch. Who knows what emergency could be happening there! You had best be off too, Lil, you have ancient Runes first. Wouldn't want to be late for Hall now would we?' He winks and strolls off. About 10 girls blush, wishing the wink was at them rather than his little sister. They all give me horrid glances.

Then I get back to the more dire problem. I have the sleeping Dragon, Professor Hall next. Make one wrong move, and well, I will just say it isn't pretty. Her animagus is a snake, a poisonous one, and when she gets angry she certainly resembles one. Poor Patricia Avery never recovered. Right, I had better get going then.

Elsa and Hannah starts towards Muggle Studies, I wave them a hurried goodbye as I break into a run towards Ancient Runes.

Up the stairs, behind that tapestry of my brother Al's namesake, tap the statue of Boris the Barmy and down that corridor, turn left and...

'Good Morning Miss Potter. Thank you for arriving. The lesson started 3 minutes ago.'

'Sorry Professor.' I sit down next to my friend Lucy Starr.

'Would you care to explain your lateness?' Hall raises her eyebrows at me. What do I say? Woke up late, although true, won't get past Hall. Neither will I got lost. Hmmm.. What about something to do with James. Anyone would believe that.

'Professor, my brother James, stole my wand and locked me in a cupboard.' A few people laugh. At least that means they believe it.

'Well, that tale does have a ring of truth about it Miss Potter. I only taught your brother for a short amount of time, and let's just say we didn't get on particularly well. I will let you off just this once, but don't be late again!' I sigh in relief and open my book. Usually a detention from Hall consists of cleaning the floor of the Entrance Hall. Where everyone can see you.

Professor Hall begins her lecture of different cultural runes. Each ancient culture had a separate language of runes, which were sometimes used to curse people. Sandra Dall faints after translating a particularly nasty Latin curse.

She ends the lesson by setting us an essay(4 rolls of parchment) on recognising different types of Runes. For Wednesday. Looks like I won't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

When the bell goes, I walk with Lucy out to the courtyard. She tells me about a boy she met over the summer, how he fell so in love with her he forgot to look where he was going and fell in a pond. Lucy saved him, but then dumped him at the end of the summer. She, obviously, got bored.

Sometimes I get a bit tired of Lucy's way of dealing with boys. Enchant them(although not with magic), lie to them, then leave them. Seems a bit unfair really. Most boys in Hogwarts have experienced this. Practically every boy in the school treats her like some sort of goddess.

I suppose I am a bit jealous of her really. Her long, violet/black hair falls down her back with such ease, and her storm grey eyes are always sparkling. Then there is me, long red hair and toad coloured eyes. And lots of freckles. No wonder no one pays me any attention.

'So,' I ask, 'who are you thinking of inviting to the ball?' She screws up her face in thought.

'Well, I have dumped quite a lot of boys, so my choice is fairly limited...'

'Even the ones you dumped would be happy to go with you!' I scoff. She looks doubtful and I roll my eyes at her.

'But I don't want to go with them! I dumped them because I didn't like them!' I throw up my hands in mock surrender.

'So who are you going to ask then?' I repeat my question.

'I was thinking of that fifth year Ravenclaw Seb Trill(A/N Trill as in the sound, not the bird food!). My stomach plummets. 'I keep catching him looking at us, and let's face it, everyone knows all the boys love me. The only problem is, some of them don't know they do. Ooh, this is going to be fun!' Lucy claps her hands together and squeals with delight, as she does when on a boy related mission. Goodness, I am sick of her already.

I feel a flood of anger pass through me. Seb Trill? That is who she is going for. Thank you Lucy. Thank you for ruining my day. Every single time. I will never get a partner with Lucy around. Of course she is going for him. I couldn't have expected anything else. And before I can stop myself, I run off, leaving Lucy standing alone in the crowded courtyard.

**A/N So here is Chapter two! Sorry it is a bit shorter been very busy. Please read and review I would love to hear what everyone thinks! **


	3. Chapter 3 -Her

Her/ A useful part of being Ravenclaw

A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J.

This chapter is told from Seb's point of view.

There she is. Running into the hall, red hair streaming behind her, followed by her two friends Elsa Tennant and Hannah Freeman. A few people look up, and remember last night. Last night when she was embarrassed beyond belief, and there was little I could do to help her.

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Theo and Jon, when it happened. I was raising my eyebrows at Teddy, my best friend, who was sitting at the Griffindor table( even though he is a Hufflepuff, with new Inter-House unity, we can still have the tables, but we can sit wherever we like.), for being a gentlemen to his girlfriend Victiore. He stuck his tongue out to me, as he always does in mock anger, before turn towards her, and sticking his tongue out at her as well.

Then that Diane person( I want to hex her)that put her in a Vanishing Cabinet last year waved her wand, and the pumpkin juice went all over her. It dripped from her long red hair, which looked so perfect in the candle light. To be honest, it still looked pretty perfect when sticky with pumpkin juice.

Teddy stood up, raised his wand, but the spell that knocked Diane down came from my wand. I was halfway of my feet, muttering the curse, before a beam of purple light shot out my wand and then Jon was looking up at me, grinning insanely, that way only a Ravenclaw can. I sat down again embarrassed. If anyone knew..

After the feast I spoke to Teddy to ask him to say it was him that cursed Diane. I wouldn't want her to know it was me. She would just be embarrassed. For Teddy, it is ok for him to defend her. They areBut, I would never hear the end of it. A random Ravenclaw standing up for a Griffindor? Plus Jon would put two and two together, like he normally does and poof, there goes my chances. He probably has already done the sum. And then it wouldn't be long before my bloody father heard and poof, there is the end of Sebastian. He almost disowned me for getting sorted into Ravenclaw. He was present at the time, and screamed when the Hat called Ravenclaw, slapped me round the head and stormed out. We haven't, obviously been on excellent terms is only my good grades and my mother that tells him I am not useless. Which I am not( I hope.).

She notices me, and looks up towards me. Our eyes connect for a second, blue and green, before I feel my cheeks burning, hers as well, and we look down. I know I don't really have a chance with her. I am a Ravenclaw, she is a Griffindor. Despite that the houses are more integrated than ever, it her brother( James Potter is the most protective brother is the history of the world. Once, a fourth year Hufflepuff asked her to Hogsmeade and had to spend a week in the hospital wing. Despite the fact that she agreed, he wasn't too keen on her after that.) and my father( who thinks I should just leave anything major to my perfect Slytherin brothers and just go find a job in the Ministry and leave him alone) who I think would disapprove the most. As I said before, James won't let anything happen to his sister, and well, I am a big enough disappointment to my father as it is. Running after daughters of his employees certainly won't help.

Although I am in the same year as her, we only have one class together(Arithmancy). Maybe I will find the courage to sit next to her. Butterflies jump about in my stomach. It is about time to use some of that Griffindor courage the Hat said I had.

Everyone assumes I was a Hatstall because the Hat was deciding between Ravenclaw and Slytherin(a rumour I have never set straight for obvious reasons), but it was in fact deciding between Ravenclaw and Griffindor. This fact I am going to own up when I leave home, I have been planning the final argument for as long as I can remember. A useful part of being Ravenclaw.

You would think, a intelligent( not being arrogant, but surely I must be intelligent to be in Ravenclaw), fifth year, reasonably good looking(so I am told) Quidditch player would have a good experience will girls? I wish this was the case. What I wouldn't give to know something besides the uses of Mandrake plants. One of the not so useful things about being Ravenclaw.

She was a Hatstall too. I wonder what the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan would have thought if the Hat had chosen the other house?

I then wake up from my stupor.

Her brother smiles at her;hands her something, then says something. She pulls a face at him and he smirks, then saunters off. He winks at her over his shoulder and about 10 girls swoon. Why do they all like James Potter? He is nothing but a..

I notice the tea I was drinking has disappeared from my hand, and I frown.

'Hey, Seb, wake up!' I look blankly at my friend Jon, who is sitting across from me. He points to the door. 'Transfiguration. Go.' Yes. Lessons. An unfortunate part of school.

'Right.' I reply, then I hurry off, towards the diffucult lesson ahead.

To start the lesson, we get a lecture on the importance of OWLs. My sister Alice, currently attending Beauxbatons, wasn't kidding when she said OWLs are taken very seriously. At reminds me, I need to write to her.

After Transfiguration, I hurry out to the courtyard, craving some fresh air. First day back, and already the school reeks of perfume. I sit right behind Pansy Vane, and that girl wears more perfume than all the Ravenclaw girls put together. Not that Ravenclaw girls don't wear perfume, because trust me, they do. Just not as much as the other houses. The stench is unbelievable. In small doses, fine, but every girl in the upper half of the school, no way.

I am surprised to see her, in a small corner of the courtyard with an annoying Hufflepuff called Lucy Starr. Starr is the female version of James Potter, un loyal and deceitful. Why is Lily hanging out with her? Lily is usually with her Griffindor friends or the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan. You cannot go anywhere in the school without seeing at least one of them. Except perhaps the Ravenclaw common room, as here is only one of them. Molly, Professor Weasley's eldest. Her younger sister is in Griffindor.

To make matters worse, Starr believes I am 'under her spell' (which I most certainly am NOT) and so keeps stalking me around school. I think she is going to ask me to the ball. Starr winks at me, then turns back to Lily.

They are deep in conversation ,but Starr is speaking the most. Then Lily's face falls, but Starr continues talking. doesn't seem to notice her friend's growing discomfort.

Lily's face goes quickly from shock, to sadness, then to anger. She walks quickly away from Starr, and towards Care of Magical Creatures 5 minutes before the bell. Lucy Starr, for once in her life, looks baffled.

'Trill!' Oh no. I look to the source of the noise, my friends Jon and Theo. I known exactly what they are going to do, as Theo is already looking around for Lily. So, I do the only thing my slightly tired Ravenclaw brain can think of. I run. (This isn't a very good plan for a Ravenclaw, but then it isn't my best moment all round.)

Unfortunately Jon has Charms with me next, so he finds me outside the classroom. It dosent look like her is going to do anything too embarrassing.

'Ok, Seb, I have decided to take action. Shut up!' He says when I try to interrupt. 'You know exactly what I am talking about. I am giving you five strikes, five strikes and you are out, ok?' Sometimes, he really is so annoying. Can't he see I am dealing with this?

Ok, maybe that is a lie. But that doesn't mean I want his help.

'What do I do to get a strike?' Try clueless?

'Mope over her.'

'Over who?'

'Lily Potter you fool! Anyone can see it!' He practically shouts this last bit, causing a few anxious looks from the crowd in the corridor. 'Your confused look dosent work on me Seb. We've been best friends for five years, remember?'

'Fine.' I admit. What other option do I have? He looks at me, surprised.

'Ok, now we have got that sorted, you have 5 strikes. Five strikes until I force you to ask her out.'

'But the ball is girl asks boy!'

'This isn't about the darn ball, just ask her to a Hogsmeade weekend. I would suggest asking her of your own accord before I embarrass you, because, trust me, if we get to five strikes that is what is going to happen.' I glare at him and he mocks dying. His favourite phrase is 'if looks could kill'.

'Just don't mention it to the Theodores.' He smiles.

'I won't. They might. And, yes, it is that obvious.' He says in reaction to my obviously dumbstruck look. 'Close your mouth.' He comments. 'I am sure Lily won't find the Goyle faced with a sum look attractive.' I hit him with my books, but then the door to the classroom opens and we enter the Charms classroom.

Professor Weasley greets us solemnly, barely giving us a chance to sit down before launching into a lecture about the importance of OWLs. We got this same lecture from Professor Everard in Transfiguration. You must study hard, blah blah blah, your future depends on this, blah, blah ,blah. Even the most attentive listeners, like myself and my new Transfiguration buddy Rose Weasley zoned out. She was absent mindidly writing the name Scorpio Malfoy all over her parchment.

Professor Weasley is her aunt. Why is Lily haunting me everywhere I go?

Today we are practicing a Banishing charm. Immensely complex, my favourite, if only I could concentrate enough. Professor Weasley tells us to practice, then wanders round the room correcting people. All I can think of is Lily. Lily, who has is top the class. Lily, who I see everywhere.

The way she scrunches up her face when figuring something out. The special look of adoration she reserves only for her brother Albus, the annoyed look she wears when talking to her James. Is it really obvious I like her? Does everyone know? Does she? Why are girls so difficult? If only there was a book on it.

I hear a 'hem, hem', and I look up to Professor Weasley, who is standing over me expectantly. There is that impatient look in her eyes saying 'honestly!'. I pick up my wand (eleven inches, ash, dragon heart string) which was lying redundant on the table, and mutter the Charm. The button before me flies across the room, hitting Henry Piper on the nose.

I notice Jon's smirk and it is obvious he has noticed. Professor Weasley raises her eyebrows then says,

'Not bad for a first attempt.' Whoops. Looks like she noticed my lack of attention. The smirk that is never far from Jon's face is planted firmly on, and I just catch his eye before the bells rings. He mouths, 'Strike One'. Darn it.

After school, I rush up to Ravenclaw Tower to get my broomstick. There are books all over the staircase already, a true sign of Ravenclaws. I have to dodge them, but pick up a copy of Creatures of the Scottish Lochs by Newt Scamander. If you read a book you particularly enjoy, just leave it the stairs to the dormitories for other Ravenclaws. This tradition has been around for centuries. They have to take them all back at he end of the term, because if they didn't, the library would be empty at the end of the year.

The captain of the Ravenclaw team, Lorcan Scamander, has called an emergency back to school practice. I have no idea why. I mean, Lorcan is completely bossed with keeping he House cup title(which we have one for four years straight, since I joined, which I think is coincidence.) but even by his standards this is an early practice. I grab my nimbus out of my trunk, then rummage around for my robes. Quentin Boone comes rushing up the stairs, papers flying out of his arms, an anxious expression on his face. Quentin is on the team too, my fellow chaser as well as Naomi Fields.

'He's mad.' I hear him mutter as he throws the contents of his bag on his bed and opens his trunk with a wave of his wand. He waves it rather violently, and the lid flies up, the contents throwing its self across the room and soot clouding the small dorm. He coughs and puts his head in his hands. I pick up his robes from on top of my four poster and chuck them at him, telling him to sort it when we return. No one wants to be late, we fear the wrath of Lorcan, who is a perfectly nice guy, but very harsh whenever Quidditch is involved. Like most guys our age.

Theo looks at us sadly, as he throws the socks that launched themselves at him back into Quentin's open trunk. He turns his head on an angle, as if studying a particularly interesting new creature.

'Why are you guys going to Qudditch now?' He asks. 'It is four o'clock on the first day back!' We just ignore him, and I finally find my robes and throw them on, Quentin not far behind me. He trips over a particularly large pile of books and tumbles down, knocking me over as well. Apologies race out his mouth before I silence him with a flick of my wand and he senses he has been forgiven.

A seventh year sighs at us on the floor and begins to pick up the books to place them back on the stairs. We, (well,I) thank him and we hurry out the door to the common room.

We race down to the pitch together, but when we arrive we find Lorcan screaming at the captain of the Slytherin team, my delightful brother Jason. Lorcan never shouts or screams at anyone unless it is over Quidditch, and he is red in the face. Jason mutters something under his breath, and Lorcan clenches his fist. I walk over to stand beside Lorcan.

'Hello Sebastian.' Jason snarls. 'I don't know why you are here. Slytherin team booked he pitch for today.' My stupid arrogant brother. Exact replica of my grandfather. My father, he at least hopes( or pretends to) for some improvement. My grandfather never stops pointing out my flaws. I never knew one person could have so many. I sound like such a drama queen, I know.

'I don't think so!' Says Lorcan angrily. 'Ravenclaw have had this slot since last term!'

'No, Slytherin have the pitch booked!' Lorcan glares at him. The look of death, as Quentin calls it.

'Look,' I say, 'have you got a note? We have one from Professor Everard.'

'Yes, dear brother, we have one from Professor Hall.' Lorcan snorts. 'You prat.' He tells me. 'I never realised how stuck up you are. Oh, have you got a note?' He squeals. 'Only we can't do anything without a teachers permission, that's not how we do things in Ravenclaw.' The Slytherin team guffaw, apart from the Seeker, who, surprisingly, looks ready to punch Jason as Lorcan. Lucinda Harveys is standing near the back of the group, rolling her eyes at her captain.

'Hey Lor, calm down, they won't be smirking like this after we beat them.' I whisper under my breath. Lorcan turns away from Jason and starts towards the rest of the team, who are huddling and gossiping. Quentin remains with me, staring down my brother. My perfect, sorted into Slytherin brother.

Everything seems to be resolved until Jason speaks again, under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Lorcan's hearing is second to none. Before I can stop him, he turns round and punches Jason in the face.

Jason staggers back, falling backwards, caught by the two Beaters, Flint and Parkinson. He stands upright quickly, then walks forward so his face is inches from Lorcan's.

'You better watch your back, Ravenclaw. You could have all the intelligence in the world but you are also a bunch of stuck up geeks, and you will lose.' I have to admit, this is a really really bad line from Jason. You can see what sets me apart from my brothers. Luckily Lorcan is a very quick thinker.

'That is where you are wrong, Trill. Because we don't have all the intelligence in the world, but we are not far off it.'( not strictly speaking true; it may have been in Ravenclaw at some point, but not all now). 'Amd, if your information retention span is that short, we have won for the past four years, so I think it is us telling you to leave us alone. Go.' Lorcan makes it clear the conversation is over by turning around and lifting my Silencing charm off Quentin, who swears softly at Jason.

Jason looks at Lorcan, lost for words, but quickly recovers himself before muttering, 'see you around, nerds,' and saunters off, motioning at the rest of his team to do the same.

Harveys lingers for a moment, opens her mouth to say something. Then, completely lost for words, she shuts it again and walks off. Quentin's eyes follow her across the pitch.

Lorcan strides off towards our team without a word.

He seems to be channeling his anger through making us work harder. After the three hours training session. Lorcan only decides to let us go because I am a Prefect, so I need to go for watch duty. Please say I don't get put with her. She is a Prefect too.

The team traipse back into the changing rooms, muddy and tired. We get changed without a word, and then everyone heads to the castle towards dinner. I don't have time for this, and have to go straight to the fifth floor to meet whoever the Prefect I will be doing rounds with is.

A/N Was that ok? Please review I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4- Art

Art

A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J.

As I lie on my four poster in Griffindor Tower, I run over the days events in my mind. How I stormed away from Lucy, and I saw him. Watching us, watching her most likely. Not me. Her. Always her.

Lucy forgave me(how generous of her) as I told her I forgot something. But really, I don't think I was the one that needed forgiving.

She is beautiful, she has everything. Mostly, I don't care. But this one thing, this one thing I though might have, and it is hers as well. At least I beat her in class. But those things, they don't matter as much to her.

We are polar opposites, me and her. Lucy Starr, violet black hair is past her waist, large grey eyes and an easy smile. This sounds so cliché. I shouldn't be pointing out her good points, I am not in love with her, I am in love with him. Him who probably dosent know I exist, beyond the name.

Brown hair, blue eyes. So gentle and calm, sparkling like the sea in the sun. That shy smile, and crimson cheeks when he realises I have caught him staring. All those times, I though it was for me. But apparently it was for her.

The best Chaser Ravenclaw has ever had. Almost as good as Al. What will I do in the match against Ravenclaw? Chaser and Keeper. If he even looks vaguely at me, my insides go all gooey and I am lost to the world. If he shoots, I will miss. I just know I will. If only he felt the same, then he might drop the Quaffle before he gets to me.

I sigh loudly.

'You alright Lil?' A voice calls out in the darkness. I jump, as it can't see anyone except Hannah, who is snoring loudly. Everyone else is downstairs.

The fire crackles in the centre of the room, and the voice echoes from it.

I leap off my bed and onto the floor, crouching down by the fire. I see Mum's face peeking through the flames. Ahh, the wonders of Floo Powder!

'Finally!' She says, smiling widely, 'I thought you'd never notice me!'

I feel my self blushing and ask her a question.

'Why are you calling first day back? I mean, obviously I am pleased to see you, but nothing much has happened?' She smiles and then replies,

'The ball! We can't have you going with any old boy. Any ideas?' I groan.

'Mum... Surely school is more important!'

'Yes yes, of course, but still!'

'Ok,ok.' I ponder a few names in my head. Cant say Sebastian. Ooh, Matthew Finch-Fletchly, in my year, Hufflepuff. 'Finch Fletchly.' I say.

'Oh yes, I remember Justin, this must be his son. Nice man, Justin.' Matt is really nice, I know him from Herbology, been close since first year. Inter house friendships are easier now, Mum always tells me. With the Interhouse common room, we don't have to be friends with just our house anymore.

A pair footsteps run up the stairs, and the door opens. Mum disappeares warily, although not fully gone. But it is my cousin Roxanne who rushes in, and greets Mum enthusiastically. She obviously has news.

Mum continues the same train of thought when talking to Roxanne.

'Who are you thinking of going with?' She asks bluntly to Rox.

'To the ball?' Mum nods. 'Well, I thought immediately who I was going to ask, but I had to pluck up the courage.'

'You speak in past tense, Rox. Does that mean you've asked him?' I say cheekily to my cousin. Roxanne blushes very red, but then says boldly,

'Yep, asked him just now.!'

'He must have said yes then?' I say, sitting up.

'Yes. Finally, Matt Finch-Fletchly is mine.' She beams like the sun and then stands up. 'Lily, you are on patrol tonight, the list is on the Common Room notice board.' Then she rushes out.

'Mum, I've got to go.' I say regretfully. She tells me to think of a few more names and to write soon.

Then the fire is again nothing more than a fire.

When I get to the Common Room, there is already a number of people gathered round it. The main announcement states that there will be no Quidditch tryouts this year. I know James needs perfection, but surely he also needs a bit of variety?

I fight my way through to look at the Prefect timetable. Monday... Lily Potter... Arthur Trenfield. Not bad, Art's nice enough. Ravenclaw, witty , one of those friends you have but are in a different world to you. Maybe this will be an opportunity to make new friends. I might even consider asking him to the ball.

A pair of fingers click in front of my face and I turn my heads to see who the fingers belong to. Rose Weasley, in fact, frowning slightly and glancing at her watch. I look again at the chart. Rose Weasley is paired with Martin Parkinson. She must be disappointed she is not with Scorpius, my brothers best friend and Rose's long term crush.

She hurries my out of the portrait hole impatiently, and we run straight into Art and Martin, who were obviously waiting for a long time, from the way the Fat Lady sighs in relief as we walk off.

I chat to Art easily about homework, Quidditch and teachers, but even before we split into tw pairs the frostiness between the other Prefects is evident. Parkinson tried to ask out Rose once, but made the unfortunate mistake of quoting Mr Darcy. And not when he is at his best, when Mr Darcy asks Lizzie Bennett to marry him, the first time. Cutting a long story short, Parkinson offended Rose is every way possible and he ended up going to the Hospital Wing. She hasn't mentioned his name since. Neither has anyone else, not even Uncle George.

Once we reach the Great Hall, we have to split. Art and I take the left, down towards the dungeons, (not my favourite route, for obvious reasons) and Rose and Parkinson down towards the kitchens.

Parkinson firmly grabs Rose's arm and steers her in the direction they are going. She slaps him, and he walks off, not bothered by Rose's behaviour. Perhaps he expects nothing more.

Then she glances one last sad look over her shoulder at me and Art, who is staring at her disbelievingly( his idea of Rose Weasley is probably the quiet version she normally is), and dissaperes down the stairs, slowly, not bothering to catch up with Parkinson. Every second not spent in his company must be a blessing to her. Parkinson is a vile person.

I follow Art down the steps to the dungeon, and as soon we are sure they are out of earshot, we burst out laughing. This whole situation is hilarious. I mean, Rose having to spend 5 hours each night with Martin Parkinson? By the end of the week, she is going to be very annoyed. When the new timetable comes up I guarantee that Rose will be reading it the first. That is, if she dosent ask for change in schedule before the week is up. I should be sympathetic, but for some reason this emotion has escaped.

Art manages to say something like, 'did you see the look on her face!' , before doubling over, his tall frame shaking with mirth. He's quite cute when he laughs.

Once we have calmed down, mainly by the sound of Filch II, ( we have meant to have done a round by now) we hurry on with our patrol. Being a Prefect is dull, tiring and sort of pointless. I mean, who are we going to catch wandering around the dungeons at midnight? Now the Slytherins have been moved, no one goes down there unless they have a Potions lesson. ( Just in case you were wondering, the Slytherins were moved because the Merpeople in the lake smashed the glass and flooded their common room. Nobody was hurt.)

By the time my shift is over(1 in the morning!) I am completely shattered. Hours and hours of pacing round the cold, damp dungeons. If this is all I do as a Prefect, I am not sure I want to be one anymore.

I wave goodbye to Art as he dissaperes into the Ravenclaw Common Room, then make my way back to Griffindor Tower.

The way Art looks at me, it's the way Rose looks at Scorpius, how I wish Trill looked at me. S I should just forget Trill; I have no chance with him anyway. Why would he fancy someone he has never really spoken to? But then, I do, and Art does.

I won't ask Art to the ball, but maybe to Hogsmeade. I don't want to get caught up on one guy. Art is nice enough, and with new Prefect watches, we will get to spend a lot of time together.

That's how I will get over Trill(although nothing really started with him).

The next night, only Art is waiting outside the Common Room, and Rose looks relieved. Less awkward spent with Parkinson. According to Rose, they never talked once, the whole time, apart from when he insulted her(does this boy ever learn?) and then she hexed him.

Parkinson is standing where we split last night, a dark look on his face. He dosent even look at Rose as they head down towards the kitchens.

'It's weird isn't it?' Art says. 'The route they are taking, that is where most people go when they want to be alone.' He grins.

'I don't think there is anything they want more than to be alone with each other!' I joke, and he laughs.

He is so easy to get along with.

We talk of the Professors( he shares my view that Gold is an amazing teacher), Qudditch( we disagree on who will win the house cup), and many other things besides. He says he enjoys reading my mums articles on Quidditch matches, and compliments me on my good marks in Charms( I sit with him).

Then we walk in companionable silence, but when we are nearing the end of our shift, he stops and turns to look at me.

'I've got something to ask you.' He says nervously. Oh goodness. Now he might be asking, I'm not sure I want to do this. Why is Trill so damned amazing? Why can't I just ignore him. He dosent care!

'Fire away.'

'Well, it's Hosgmeade next weekend, and I wondered if you might like to come with me.' He says this all very fast. Come on Lily.

'Yes, of course I will.' I say before I can stop myself.

His face lights up like a star.

'Right.' He says awkwardly. 'So, see you tomorrow in Charms?' I nod my agreement.

He smiles, then turns and dissaperes inside Ravenclaw Tower, waving slightly. The door shuts behind him, and (unfortuneetly for him the door to Ravenclaw Tower is not soundproof) I hear him yell in victory.

At least one person likes me.

Even for Hogwarts, word travels around fast. At breakfast, at least 10 different people ask me if I really am going out with Art Trenfield. Once the rumours are clarified, I also earn several jealous looks. Aside from Teddy, Art is one of the best looking blokes in the school. And, Teddy can change his appearance at will. If I wasn't looking for Trill all the time, I might be quite pleased.

Hannah sits down and opens her mouth.

'Yes, I am going out with Art Trenfield. Subject closed.' I mime two lines crossing each other with my hands as I say this. She frowns.

'Ok, ok, I was just wondering why you have chosen him when you are so obviously smitten with that Sebastian Trill.' I spit my orange juice all over her and she makes a face.

'Come on, Lily. That's disgusting.' I hastily apologise and Transfigured my toast into a pile of napkins. Hannah picks them up and mops up the juice.

'I don't like him!' I protest, but am silenced by the Look. Hannah's glare is nationally famous.

'Oh, no, of course you don't, you've only been gooey eyeing him for the past two months. Remember the time in Florish and Blotts?' I do.

(During the summer holidays)

I was making my way downstairs, arms full of books, as I bumped into him. He caught the book that dropped out my hand, and gave it back. I continued down the stairs, my cheeks flaming, when I turned to look at him again.

He smiled, and my stomach did a full forwards roll. I'm not quite sure how I fell; all I knew was I was in a pile a the bottom of the steps, books all around me.

And then he appeared again, helping me up, picking up my books. I never felt so embarrassed.

Then he smiled his smile, and walked out the door.

( Present)

Hannah continues speaking.

'Well, apart from this whole Art business, you have good choice, my friend. Seb Trill is part of the Quintet.' The Quintet is Hannah's name for the five suitable boys for candidates for her future husband(slightly worrying I know). They happen to be best friends. 4 Ravenclaws, 1 Hufflepuff. Teddy Lupin( currently has a girlfriend and the idea of my best friend dating someone I consider to be my brother ), Seb Trill( Hannah knows to leave him alone for now) , Theodore Ollivander( one the best wizards the world has ever seen, well, he would be, being the last descendant of the wand maker Ollivander.), Jon Dashwood, and finally Quentin Boone. Anybody from this 'Quintet' is eligible to date, in Hannah's books.

Hannah smiles and then says, completely calmly,

'Oh look Lily, how lovely. Your brother James is making out with Diane Middles by the Hufflepuff table.' What! James has gone too far. Again. How many times do I have to tell him that going out with the girl who shoved your little sister in a Vanshing Cabinet does not make your little sister very happy!That boy, brother or not, is going to die. I spit another mouthful of orange juice over Hannah. 'Poor Hufflepuffs' she remarks, before dabbing at the orange juice.

I leap out my chair and march over. The Hufflepuffs all look very relieved to see me, it isn't a pretty sight.

I petrify Middles before turning on James. He looks at me, astonished.

'Merlins beard James! How many times!' I yell at him. In a very unlike James way, he just stares at me in disbelief. 'Stop just making out with any girl who takes your fancy anywhere you feel like it!' Someone taps me shoulder, and I round on my brother Albus, who raises his hands.

'I am on your side Lily.' He says quickly. His eyes dart between us and the Hufflepuffs who are watching with shocked expressions on their faces.

'Good.' I reply, before raising my wand at James. He pales slightly. I would normally just hex him, but now I am a Prefect I can put him in detention. That will annoy him more. He is also Quidditch captain. He needs to stop being such a player. And this is going to stop NOW. Because James is a player, everyone then assumes Al and I are the same. Which, I hastily point out, we are not.

'James, detention. Friday night for two weeks.' His mouth drops open, as does Al's. Everyone just expected me to hex him. That would be typical annoying younger sister move. No, Lily Potter is sophisticated now. This is the I can make life very difficult for you move.

'But Lil, Qudditch practice is on Fridays.' And you think I haven't noticed?

'I know. That is the point.' Ha. 'Oh, and to make the point sting even harder, you are not allowed to step onto the Qudditch pitch during that two weeks. Good day to you.' I smile sweetly at him.

James makes a rude hand gesture and fumbles for his wand. I turn away, chuckling, back towards Hannah, who is clapping.

There is an anguished cry from behind me, and I spin around to find James clutching a nose the size of a melon. His wand lies some distance away; he must have been disarmed. By who?

It appears everyone else is looking for the culprit as well. There are more than a few shocked faces.

Then it becomes apparent who disarmed my pathetic brother. Art, forever my hero, steps through the crowd, twirling his wand between the fingers in his right hand. He smirks and kicks James' wand further away from him.

'You know Potter, I always assumed it would be your ego that would eventually inflate to the size of a beach ball(for now it was this size), not your nose.' He smirks as a few echoes of laughter ring around the Hall.

Professor Gold arrives, congratulating me, but turning to Art with an expression of extreme disgust on her face.

'Mr Trenfield' Screeches the banshee that is Professor Gold. She looks down her nose at Art. 'Detention! I protest.

'But Professor..'

'Ssh Miss Potter. Your actions were very admirable; I am pleased to see you have stopped using your wand when dealing with your brother, but please leave to your lesson.'

And with that, she shoos me out of her office. Art smiles at me briefly before the door shuts.

I meet Art at break, as he finally leaves Gold's office with 10 less House points and a weeks worth of detentions.

We walk around the grounds, pretty much silently, until I ask,

'Why did you do it?' He looks up, surprised.

'Defend you? Hex your brother?' He smiles. 'Because you are mine to defend. He was going to hurt you.'

I almost protest, I don't need anyone defending me, but then I think better of it. If it wasn't for Art, it could be me lying in the Hospital Wing. James would never have done any significant damage, just like I would never, but one less trip to the Hospital Wing is always nice.

'Thank you.' I say after some time. There it is again, that knowing smile that tells me that everything is ok, and as he leans towards me I don't back down.


	5. Chapter 5- Strikes

Strikes

A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

Back to Seb!

'Damn!' I yell as I storm up the stairs to my dorm. She has a boyfriend. And, it is no less than my roommate and former( was my friend until this morning) Art Trenfield. I could kill him right now.

He came in last night, from Prefect rounds, looking very pleased with himself. Told me he'd got a girlfriend, but wouldn't tell me who. Said it would be a 'nice surprise'. I knew he did Prefect rounds with Lily, but, damn I am going to kill him. He knew I liked her. I would only expect this behaviour off James Potter.

He knew!

Jon follows me up the stairs, and pinches my wand out my pocket. He seems surprisingly cheerful ,seeing as I could easily destroy something right now. I shoot him a look, and the vase by the central fire smashes, spraying me with water and lilies. The irony.

Lily. Damn.

I feel uncontrolled magic flowing out of me, like when I was small and couldn't control my magic. I haven't had this sort of outburst in years. Why I am this angry?

He mutters something under his breath, then says,

'Calm down, Seb.' Calm down? How I am I meant to calm down? One of my friends has just started going out with the girl I've been in love with for five years. And he expects me to be calm?

I tell Jon this, but a bit more colourfully. Missing out the fact I have been in love with her for five years.

I am as angry with myself as I am with Arthur. Why didn't I do something before? I liked her, so I should have asked her out. Or maybe just moved on. But I just can't get her out of my head. And I have had like, 10 conversations with her in five years?

Jon sits me down.

'It is ok Seb, she will realise what a plonker Art is before long, then you can ask her out.'

'But Jon, why can't I forget her, and move on? She doesn't care, probably doesn't know who I am, so why am I doing this to myself?'

'Look, Seb, you like her, and that's good. Eventually she will come round. Breakup with Art. All that. Then you can go find her. You were made to go out and get her.'

This quoting of the muggle band the Beatles does not impress me, as Jon seems to work out by the second vase smashing. All over him.

He picks a floppy camellia off his head by its stalk, then drops it on the floor.

I turn away from him and walk to the window facing the grounds, which I throw open. I stick my head out, the cold September air biting my nose.

I begin to feel a little more at peace, with a bird tweeting somewhere in the distance, and the forest blowing gently in the wind.

Everything is so topsy turvy at the moment. Lily. OWLs. Dad. Jason and Julius. Grandfather. It's like my life is a snow globe that has been shaken, moving everything around, disorientating me.

Maybe I should move on from her. I don't pity Art in that he will have to face the wrath of her older brother James, who will almost certainly( even after she embarrassed him this morning) go into protective brother mode.

1st of September, first year

The tall wizard wearing a broad grin and a pointed hat ushers us into the Hall, where everyone looks at us. I follow the other first years past the tables where the other students are seated, including my older brothers Jason and Julius. They smirk at me from their place at the Slytherin table.

I also see my father, standing at the end of the long table at the far edge of the expansive hall. Everyone is amazed that the Head of the Auror office is here. He is here to see his son get sorted into Slytherin. Me. His third son.

But I don't want to be in Slytherin.

I ponder my up and coming predicament whilst the students nearer the beginning of the alphabet are Sorted. If I am not in Slytherin, my father will never speak to me again. If I am, I will never to happy with myself again.

Then one name reaches my ears.

'Potter, Lily' rings out across the hall, and suddenly everyone is listening intently, sitting up straight.

The pretty girl with the red hair steps cautiously up to where the stool is situated. She is the first Hat-stall this evening, and in the five or so minutes it takes the Hat to sort her, I am in love.

In love with her bright green eyes, alive with energy.

In love with her anxious smile, and the nervous way she waits the Hat's decision.

In love with her. In love with Lily.

Then I hear the words I dread the most.

'Griffindor!' And the Hall erupts in cheers, and her brother James wraps an arm around her shoulders as she sits down next to him. I hate him already.

No Slytherin, or potential one, could ever be allowed to fall in love with a Griffindor.

When 'Trenfield, Arthur' is sorted into Ravenclaw, and then 'Trill, Sebastian' is called, an the silence falls over the hall like it did with her. Everyone wants to see whether I will turn out like my brothers.

As I make my way up the stairs, I can feel my legs shaking, wanting to crash down under the weight of the eyes following my progress to the moment that will change my life.

I sit gingerly on the stool, and the Hat is placed on top of my neat brown hair.

A million thoughts zoom around, although not all of them are mine.

'Well, very intelligent.' Not Slytherin!

'But a deep longing for something, or someone.' Not Slytherin.

'Brave, very brave.' No, please not Griffindor. I might be pulled apart limb by limb.

'Well, young one, we've got you narrowed to two. Ravenclaw, Griffindor' Ravenclaw! I mentally scream. Not what my father wanted, but exactly what I want!

'Okay then' the Hat replies, and audibly yells, 'RAVENCLAW'.

A loud cheers runs among my new house mates as I go to sit next to Arthur Trenfield. Jason and Julius are staring at me, horrorstruck. They look like fish.

Arthur tells me I was sitting there for a good ten minutes. A Hatstall? Wow, my father must have been very anxious. Apparently Jason and Julius were sorted almost instantly.

Then my father comes. Striding across the Hall, face like thunder. I can almost see the lightning cracking in his eyes. If an unknowing person came across him like this, they might think he was Zeus.

'Sebastian!' He roars, and the hall falls silent. 'You.. You..' He is lost for words, but continues to stand over me. 'You are a disgrace to your family!' He manages, and it is like the floor has dropped away. 'The only Trill since 1545 not to be sorted into Slytherin!' He continues. 'I hope you are incredibly ashamed if yourself Sebastian!'

I thought that because I was different, it might make him notice me, and not just my brothers. The only person who really notices me is Alice. Mum would too, she is just afraid of Dad.

Well, it has made him notice me.

The whole hall is staring at these events unfold, I can see some people laughing, some shocked, some with pitying looks on their faces. I see her, looking at me, anxious and worried. She smiles at me briefly, then the worried face is back on as she whispers something to James. He smirks in my direction then seems to dismiss any worry Lily may have. Her head drops down, studying the table.

Another person, on the other side of me, stands up. It is the Head Boy, Jonas Maxwell, a tall seventh year.

'Sebastian is part of Ravenclaw now, and we are not ashamed of him!' He says boldly. I'm impressed; many a brave man has quivered under the look Jonas is getting at the moment. It's the main reason Dad is head of the Auror office.

My father stands there, mouth open. He's not used to be talked back too. Then, he glances quickly between Jonas and myself, and walks off, although not before smashing a plate over my head.

That's when I black out.

Present day

I've loved her ever since. She is the only hope I have ever really been able to hold onto.

Seb, you pansy. You sound like a pathetic teenage girl. Pull yourself together, drama queen.

My grandma, Dorothea Prince(before she was married) was the second child of Eileen Prince. She never met her brother Severus when they were children, they were kept in separate homes, separate worlds. They even had different surnames.

That makes Severus Snape my great uncle. Teddy told me once that Severus also fell in love with a Lily, Lily Evans, my Lily's grandma. He loved her since he first saw her, and never told her. They were the best of friends until they went to Hogwarts. He never told her.

Severus never got his Lily, so maybe I should stop this being a family tradition and get my Lily.

I'm different enough from the rest of my family already. They don't care about me, I can date whoever I want,even a Griffindor.

I hear two voices, down below me on the green lawns. I look down to what I already know is there, but I don't want it to be there.

Standing, closer together than I would like(although I would like the minimum distance between those two to be at least 10 metres) are Lily and Arthur. The birds suddenly stop singing. He looks incredibly pleased with himself.

Lily. No. Please Lily.

She is wearing that worried expression I saw on her face five years ago, when my father stood before me. He says something, and her worries are dismissed, and she smiles.

Then he leans towards her, slowly. She doesn't react, doesn't pull away, or go any closer. I estimate I have roughly 10 seconds to react.

'Jon, wand.' He hesitates, thinking about what I might do with it. Well, I suppose, angry teenager with magic, generally not a god idea. 'NOW!' I say flexing my fingers impatiently, and it is thrust into my hand. I twirl it in my fingers, thinking what I could do. I have plenty of spell locked up in my head. Jon peers over my shoulder, and chuckles when he sees what I am going to do. His wand is out as well.

'I knew you wouldn't let her go that easily.' He smiles, then points towards the two figures with his oak wand. 'Quick! Confundus?' He suggests. Jon is like his godfather George Weasley, always looking for trouble.

So, I point my wand out the window, angling it towards the blond figure.

'Confundus!' I mutter, and the small silver jet of light rushes towards Arthur.

He trips, stumbles, and falls face first into the recently conjured cow dung on the grass. Jon snorts and moves away from the window, laughing quietly. I dart away too, as Jon's snort reached the ears of the green eyed girl below, and I shut the window quickly.

Jon doubles up, and I laugh too. What's the fun in giving up? I may as well put up a fight. Maybe this is a good thing. The world isn't going to be handed to me on a plate. Also, annoying Art could turn out to be quite good fun. Being in his dorm has taught me how to annoy him, after all.

I steal another glance out the window, and both figures have gone.

Dear Alice,

I hope your NEWTs are going well, and that being Head Girl of Beauxbatons is as fun as you thought. I really miss you, but school is going well. You weren't kidding when you said OWLs were hard were you?

So, you're probably wondering why I am writing to you. Well, it's mainly the girl I told you about. You're a girl, so I am hoping you might be able to help.

She has started going out with someone else, one of my room mates, and I'm quite mad. What do I do? I've never had a girlfriend.

I hexed her new boyfriend just now( he deserved it) and whoever tries to embarrass or hurt her often ends up being in the Hospital Wing, due to me. She doesn't know it though. I don't even know if she knows I exist.

It's ok if you don't have anything I can do, I've probably lost her. But I'm not going to lose her that easily, so I think the main advice I am looking for is secret ways I can get back at her boyfriend. Merlin's beard, I sound like a jealous maniac.

Well, I hope you can help. I know you never would, but still , please do not inform any members of our family of this correspondence.

Love,

Sebastian

I finish the letter to Alice, and fold it neatly. Jon is sitting on his bed, reading a book on Kelpies, looking like Professor Eagle, staring at the book down the end of his nose. He frowns at something, then turns the book upside down.

There is a loud stomping noise, and a few curse words reach my ears. I know that voice, and I am not very pleased hear it. I was hoping he would cool off first. A pile of books topple down the stairs, and more curse words fly around the Tower.

Jon's head shoots up in alarm, he recognises the voice too, and he looks at me. Despite the fact he knew perfectly well who was coming up the stairs, he almost topples off his bed as Arthur walks in, slamming the door behind him and making the whole room stink off dung(ha).I am glad to see he doesn't look particularly happy. One nil to me. But hopefully he doesn't know it was me.

He marches into the shower without looking at either of us, and the sound of rushing water quickly fills the room.

'Hey Art,' I call. 'I am docking points for that language.' He responds with more language, and I shake my head. Jon gives me a look that says, 'are you insane?'

'Seb, I think we had better leave.' Jon says quietly. I nod, and he shuts his book, and pulls on his boots.

Art can be dangerous when he's angry(a bit like me I suppose) and even if he doesn't know who Confunded him, or whether he thinks he wasn't Confunded, I don't particularly want to be there when he emerges.

I rummage on my desk( fifth years, due to OWLs, get desks in their rooms) for an envelope. I can only find a small sky blue one, but it will have to do.

I address the slightly small envelope to Alice Trill and slide in the letter I have written her, dated 10th October. Hopefully it will reach her by the end of the week. She is the only relative I can turn too right now. When Dad leaves for India to train the new set of Aurors there, I might try contact Mum, but he leaves is a few weeks yet, so Alice it is. Dad reads Mum's mail, which is a bit weird, as it is hers. Luckily,Alice is lovely, one of the only people I feel I can fully trust.

Moving on from the soap opera.

I don't bother to tie the laces of my black converse as I run down the stairs, tripping over a pile of books on Herbology. Sometimes, Ravenclaw habits can be quite inconvenient.

There is a chart in the Common Room, tallying the amount of times someone has tripped on the stairs. I am leading the way by a good margin. The amount of times I have been late for Prefect watches, then tumbled down the stairs to the applause of my house mates is really quite embarrassing.

As I land in a heap on the floor, June Stanley stands up and marks another line in the box named 'Seb Trill'. She chuckles as I pass her, and adds another box called 'Jon Bell'. For one of the clumsiest people alive, Jon has so far managed not to get on the chart. And it is October by now. By the end of the year though, usually every Ravenclaw is on it.

June winks at Jon, who blushes as red as Lily's hair. She giggles as he smiles back at her, then trips over a small first year. The collective Common Room laughs quietly as Jon picks the girl off the floor and stands her back up like a doll.

As I wait for Jon to stop

He's about to speak to June, but I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Jon, we have to go.. Like now!' I whisper and he also(finally) notices the footsteps, which can now be identified as Art's and he is running very fast.

Thankfully I'm not a bad runner myself.

We run out the Common Room door, to the general confusion of everyone around us, until, there is a loud shout of,

'TRILL' and the students seem to put two and two together(very quickly, we are Ravenclaw).

I don't turn around to see how far ahead we are of Art, I just run, Jon only a few paces behind me.

Maybe Art has worked out I Confunded him. Or maybe it was this morning. Either way, this won't end well.

'I think we've lost him.' Jon whispers as we slow to a walk down the Charm corridor. Art, although very fast when on a broomstick, is not the fastest runner in the world.

'Yep,' I say, 'but maybe we, well I should have just stopped, I mean, I am going to have to face him soon.'

'You are right there.' Another voice says, and Jon squeaks.

'What is it Art?' I ask, before I am slammed into a nearby wall( how convenient) and held there by my throat. To say it hurts would be a understatement.

'Hi, um.. Art?' Jon wrings his hands, looking very worried. Jon is 6ft tall, a good three inches taller than me, but he is useless in situations like this.

'Yes Jon?'

'How do you expect him to talk, when he can't even breath?' Good point Jon, and well done for noticing I cannot breath and then prolonging it.

'Oh, he's not going to talk. Just listen very carefully Trill.'

'Great.' Jon says, hopping slowly from foot to foot. As he is so tall, this looks very very very strange.

I am going to kill him. He has a wand, a mind palace, and is 6ft tall. And he is not using ANY of these advantages

'Trill, this talk is going to go faster if you cooperate. This morning, my girlfriend, Lily Potter, put her brother in detention. As she turned around, he went to hex her, but was hexed before he could do anything. By you. Now, luckily, I managed to cover up before any damage was done and she thinks I am her hero. I was willing to let that go as you were just helping out a Prefect. That was, until you Confunded me. I saw you, and your pansy friend, at the window after you hexed me. Isn't that a bit rude? Eavesdropping, and then hexing them? Merlin's beard Trilll, I almost kissed Lily Potter! Now, I don't know why you are doing thisTrill, but leave her alone, ok?!' He snarls. 'She's mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it!' He spits in my face, and releases me from the wall.

I pant for a few seconds, before standing up and punching Art right in the cheek.

'That felt good.' I tell Jon as we hurry outside, down to the grounds, away from Art unconscious on the floor of the Charms corridor. I'll get a detention later, but who cares? Art wants to give in, but no way!

'Yeah, Seb, and by the way that was strike five.' He says, stopping in the shade of a large oak tree not far from the Entrance Hall.

'What? How? I haven't had any strikes since you made up that rule in September!'

He shakes his head.

'Nah, Seb, you used them all today. You hexed her brother. That makes two strikes. You moped. Three strikes. You Confunded her boyfriend to prevent them from kissing. Four strikes. You then punch her boyfriend after he tells you to leave her alone. That makes five strikes. You are out, my friend!' He claps his hands together.

'But what is the point in this strike system if I can't ask her out?' Maybe Jon needs to adjust his plan.

'Ah, my friend, this is where my not defending you skills come in!'

'So there was a reason for you just standing there like a constipated meerkat was there?'

'Yes, I think there was!' He looks highly affronted. 'You see, when Art pinned you against the wall, I happen to notice Lily was in the classroom nearest to the current predicament. She poked her head to leave, but I motioned to her to stay in the room by my crude miming.' He demonstrates 'DONT COME OUT!' By generally just waving his hands about and pretending to die and then continues, 'I only assume she was listening to the conversation, and I therefore assume that Art and Miss Potter will not be together much longer. She is a pretty strong willed person who will not like a boyfriend being over jealous.' He bows. 'Thank you for your kind applause!' He says in response to my shocked silence.

I grin.

'I really am impressed, Bell. Maybe you are not the idiot is sometimes take you for!'

He bows again.

'Thank you kind sir' but grins nonetheless.

'Can we go back inside? It is the 10th of October.' He agrees, and we walk back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. 'You know,I think this could end quite well. This whole ball thing.' I say.

'I agree, I mean, I think I am about to be asked out by June Stanley!' He laughs. 'She is so pretty.' He muses, and I feel the corners of my mouth tugging.

'You've helped me, so what do I do to help you?'

'Oh nothing, nothing!' He waves his hands about and shakes his head. 'You see, I am not useless, therefore I can get a girlfriend by myself!'

'Oh, really? By tomorrow?'

'Two galleons?'

'You're on.'

Before we can reach Ravenclaw Tower, however, we are stopped by Lucy Starr. Lucy is a rather annoying Hufflepuff who thinks she owns the world. There aren't many boys in the school she hasn't gone out with( not counting first and second years; I would hope she hasn't gone out with any of them).

'Hey, Seb, can I talk to you?' She asks in her girly voice. Starr flicks her long violet hair. How is it violet? 'Alone.' She adds, pointedly looking at Jon, who looks like he is about to cry, trying not to laugh. What a nice friend.

'Sure,' Jon says before I can stop him. Then he walks off, leaving me alone with HER. What friend would do this to me? I really need to spend more time with the Theodores.

As he turns the corner, I hear the corridor ring with laughter as he runs off. He is going to find the Theodores, and then they are all going to come and not get me out of my current predicament.

'So Trill,' she whispers, girly pretences all gone. 'The ball is coming up and, I was wondering if you might possibly come with me.' She steps further towards me when she says this, and I can feel her massive ego radiating off her.

'No, Starr, I won't.' To put it simply, she is a player. Only a girl version. She'll kiss anything that breathes. I don't really like that.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?' She looks slightly worried, taking my hand. GET OFF ME!

'No Starr, I won't.' Her eyes widen. This is probably the first time someone has rejected her. She is so used to getting what she wants, isn't she?

'Why ever not?' She tries to laugh confidently. 'Every boy in the school would love to be in your position right now!'

'So why don't you ask one of them?' I raise an eyebrow.

'Because, dear Seb, it is you I want.' Ok, this is going to far. Way to far. She slides her hand up my arm, but I step away. Unfortunately she steps towards me at the same time. 'I understand if you are not used to being wanted, I mean, your family don't want you, so why would anyone else. But I can stop that.' That's a bit rude. GO AWAY I yell internally.

Straight face, calm, collected.

'I am sorry Starr, but I will not go with you.' I shake off her hand. 'That's my final answer' I say, to stop her trying to say anything else.

'Bye' she says weakly. I almost feel sorry for her.

I walk off.


	6. Chapter 6- An all time low

An all time low

A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

Art leans towards me, his eyes closed. I don't step away, but I don't go any closer either. I just stand there, frozen.

Luckily, I don't have to really do anything, as he trips, and falls. I notice his face has fallen into a pile of cow dung I did not realise was there.

I hear a snort, did I do that? But then there is quiet laughter coming from the open window above us. The dorm of fifth year male Ravenclaws. Trill.

I see his blue, blue eyes, and then he darts away, and another face peers out the window slightly. Jon Bell, who I know quite well. His godfather is my uncle George; he is the second son of Katie Bell, who used to play Quidditch with my parents(and of course, George).

I hear a splutter below me, and I look down towards the blond boy lying at my feet. Should I help him up? Ok then. I pull on his arm, and he stands up, face covered in dung.

Why are Ravenclaws so bloody clumsy? I heard they have a chart to see who falls down the stairs most. But then their stairs are covered in books.

I laugh internally as we run back up to the castle in silence, Art looking as though he could murder something.

Unfortunately, I cannot laugh at him, I must be the supportive girlfriend. This would be easier if he wasn't muttering death threats to Trill under his breath.

Trill, who is so much nicer than Art. Trill would have seen that it was an honest accident, but Art turns it into something else.

'What did he ever do to you?' I stop walking and turn on him. Art also stops, looking astounded.

'What did he do? Well, I will tell you, Lily. Did you not notice that he was eavesdropping on us, and then he Confunded me? And I will bet you anything he also Conjured that cow dung!' He points at his face.

'Excuse me,' I begin to shout, 'but he was not eavesdropping; I saw him staring out the window long before we walked underneath the dorm. And why the hell would he Confund you!'

'Because he fancies you, damn it! He believes he can defend you or whatever because he is a stupid prat!'

What?

'I think you must be mistaken, Art, because I don't see any evidence that he ever "defended" me. I've noticed he has actually been avoiding me. And why on earth would he fancy me?'

He clenches his fist, face red. I feel my cheeks heating up. Bloody hell. This must be the most chaotic relationship in the whole history of Hogwarts.

'The same reason half the male population of the school fancies you! Because you are beautiful, witty and clever!' After he has said this, he seems to deflate, calming down somewhat,and he leans against the wall, head in his hands.

I step back. I am beautiful? He doesn't seem to believe he has admitted it, and is obviously is feeling pessimistic today.

'So I assume I am dumped?' He is breathing, and I see a small tear roll down his cheek as he says this.

'No.' I search about for other words to say what I mean, but can't think of anything. Back to Reception language then. 'You are not.'

Deciding this is all I have to say, I turn on my heel, away from the breathless boy leaning against the cold wall. He does not try to stop me, just lets me walk away, relieved I haven't dumped him.

Does Trill really fancy me? He can't, otherwise he would have said something, wouldn't he? Why are boys so bloody useless?! Better mind my language.

He doesn't defend me, he doesn't fancy me. I don't fancy him, I like Art. I am happy with Art.

I like Art. Don't I?

'Flobberworm' I say to the Fat Lady, and the Portrait Hole swings open. Most people take one look at me, angry and tired, then shrink into their arm chairs. This cannot be said for my stupid prat of a brother. After fifteen years, he is still unable to recognise when I want to be left alone.

'Lily.' James towers, a good five inches taller than my 5ft 6. Taller than Trill. Stop thinking about him.

'What, James, I am too tired for this right now.' I snap, in a remarkable impression of my mum. He visibly recoils. The only people James has ever been scared of are women withred hair related to him. Three generations, Grandma Molly( but then, she terrifies everyone),my mum, and now me.

Al clears his throat, and gives James a look. Al is smart enough to know that he is going to get his head bitten off if James tries this on me. Also, I don't think he is the protective brother type anyway.

'Fine then, I will make this quick.' James reasons. I glare at him. 'You are going out with Arthur Trenfield.'

'Well done James. I've always marvelled at your supreme intelligence.' I fix him with a look. His face turns to thunder.

'Thats not the point. I don't like it. Break up with him.'

What?

'No, why should I?' I swear at him, earning me a shocked look from Rose and a few first years squeak.

'Because you are too young for a boyfriend.'

'James, unless you hadn't noticed, I am not a baby anymore. I am fifteen. And I seem to recall you got a girlfriend in third year?' I put a hand on my hip and toss my hair over my shoulder in a prefect impression of Ginevra Potter. She got this kind of trouble from my uncle Ron.

'And, Lily, he's competition.'

'Merlin's beard James is EVERYTHING about Quidditch?'

'But he might try find our plan!' He feebly protests.

'James, unlike you, most people take relationships seriously, not because they are bored of want to find secret Quidditch plans!' I can't seem to stop yelling.

He steps back. Defeated.

I shove him out the way and proceed towards Hannah and Elsa, sitting by the fire. Hannah greets me as I sit down, but Elsa continues to scribble the Potions essay due next week.

'Sorry about that guys. James is... Well, James.' I try feebly.

Hannah nods, but Elsa keeps her head bent over her parchment.

'What's the hurry Els?' I ask. 'That's due next week.' Hannah mimes at me to stop, but it is too late.

Elsa's head snaps up, and it would be an understatement to say she doesn't look to pleased.

'Oh you know, but I had some free time, seeing as I am not wandering around with my boyfriend, pissing everybody off so I though I may as well do it!' She tells me vehemently.

Then, without another word, she picks up her bag and storms upstairs.

Once she is out of ear shot, Hannah turns on me.

'What did you provoke her like that for?' She asks quietly, shaking her head. Rather than angry, she sounds disappointed.

'How was I supposed to know that she was going to flip out?' I ask, leaning back in my armchair and closing my eyes.

'You weren't, I suppose,' Hannah says thoughtfully. 'But she has been acting odd all of today, I thought even you would have noticed.'

I open my mouth to say something, but realise I have nothing to say. 'Art of one of her oldest friends,' she continues, 'and to see him hurt by you would upset her. At least, that's my logic.' She sighs. 'I think it is probably best for you to just speak to her.'

I climb the stairs to Griffindor Tower sluggishly, every ounce of me willing to be back by the fire. But, Elsa usually doesn't get mad without good reason.

I slowly push open the door, and Elsa looks up from the bed. The lightness from her eyes fades when she sees me.

'What do you want?' She snaps, turning away. I quickly walk over and sit down next to her. She doesn't react, just stares out the window.

'I want to say sorry, for what ever I have done. I don't like you being upset.' I try.

She sneers, 'you don't like me being upset? Does it play on your conscience? Make you feel bad?'

'No, Elsa.' Keep calm, Lil. 'You are my best friend, and I don't want to make you sad.' I try moving a little closer, but she stands up and walks over to the window. 'If it is because you think I am going to hurt Art...' I trail off pathetically. I really am a poor excuse for a friend.

'That's not it, Lily. It's not just Art I don't want you to hurt. You are hurting yourself as well, or you have the potential to. Stop lying to yourself Lil, stop telling yourself that you don't like that Trill boy, anybody can see you do. You will break Art's heart when you stop lying to yourself, but you will also break your own, because you will realise where you've gone wrong. You'll realise that Trill doesn't want you any more. Because he's been waiting for you for five years, and any minute he is going to give up and move on, even if you don't.' She takes my hand when she says this, and I lift my eyes from their place on the floor to her tear stained face. I hadn't realised that she'd been crying.

'Please, Lil, don't lie anymore.' And then she walks out, carrying her shoes, leaving me with the tears and sorrow. And I stop lying. And really feel.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks as I sit in front of the mirror, planning what I have to say. Now that I have stopped lying, I know what I have to do. I need to find Art, and tell him something. Then I'll find Trill. Seb.

The Marauders Map helped me trace Art to the Charms corridor. When I turn the corner, I notice three figures, so I duck into the nearest classroom.

From inside the room, I can hear what is going on pretty well. I look at the Map again. The two other figures are labelled 'Sebastian Trill' and 'Jon Bell'.

I peek out slightly, and gasp when I see Art pinning Seb up against the stone wall. Bell hears me, and his head flicks round. I am shocked when I see him put a finger to his lips, then he shifts his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

What I hear Art say shocks me. It's mean, and possessive. And demeaning. But it also relieves me as well, because now I have a reason to do what I am about to do. Art releases Seb, glaring furiously. But he doesn't hold that position for long, and soon his face resembles that of a dead fish as he falls to the floor.

Seb looks in shock at the boy at his feet, before Bell grabs his arm and they run off, Seb checking over his shoulder at Art.

I wait a few minutes before going over to Art, who is lying groaning on the floor. Pathetic.

'Hey Lily.' He says. 'Can you help me?'

'No.' I say bluntly. The smile slides from his face. 'Goodbye Art. It's over. Before it even begun.' Then I kiss him on the cheek, where a small bruise is already forming. Cruel, I know. But I am a cruel person.

My hand hesitates before pushing open the door to the dorm, and so my fingers gently trace the lettering carved in the thick oak. Fifth year girls. We're fifteen now, and I still haven't grown up. I'm still acting like a kid.

I feel drained, and empty. I have mucked up everything, and now I feel as though I have nothing. Where do I go now?


	7. Chapter 7- Quidditch and Lucy

Quidditch and Lucy

A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Elsa is asleep when I walk in, but I walk over to her anyway. All the anger I saw before in her face has vanished as she sleeps, dreaming of some place I can't upset her. This Elsa, this happy Elsa, this is the one that should be here most of the time.

I hesitate before waking her, but I have a feeling she would want to know.

When her eyes open, I don't say anything, just gesture for her to follow me. It's quite late now, and I don't want to wake anyone else. Who knows how long I stood at the door.

She wordlessly follows me down the steel steps into the common room, where the warm fire is slowly dying. The warmth of it hits me, and I sit down in a chair. She chooses the seat across me from me, a large table between us.

She doesn't say anything, so I do.

'I've... I've stopped lying. I broke up with Art.' I wish i could say it nicer, but words have never really been my thing.

She looks surprised, but she smiles slightly.

'What did you say to him?'

'I told him the truth.'

'What, that you like one of his friends.' There is sharper edge to her voice here.

'No, no, when I found him, he wasn't alone; he was threatening Trill. He said some things about me that weren't complimentary, so told him it was over, simple as that.' Now that I have told her this, I feel worried about what she is going to do now.

She smiles suddenly, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

'Thank you Lily.' She says.

'For once I have done the right thing.'

'Yes, yes you have.' She hugs me. 'Thank you.' And then she gets up from the chair, and walks upstairs.

I don't feel tired, but soon my eyes are closing and I am sleeping beside the embers.

When I wake up the sunlight on my face blinds me. I see I never changed out of my uniform last night, so I head down to breakfast immediately. My watch tells me the time is 8:50, so Elsa will be a breakfast by now. Good thing it's a Saturday.

For some reason, the Great Hall is packed when I get down. Usually at this time, it is just the seventh years and Elsa and myself. I can even see Hannah sitting with Sara Potts, which is a first.

James runs up to me and yells,

'Where have you been?' Oh, have I missed something? 'You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards.' He says.

'Thanks James.' But, this morning, I don't snap or shout. This morning, unlike yesterday, I feel fine. Brilliant, even. I just smile. He looks at me like I have grown another head, which just makes me smile more.

'Annyyywaaay,' he tells me, 'Quidditch match?'. Of course!

'Okay James. I broke up with Art by the way.' He opens his mouth and just stares at me, so I just grin and run past him, towards the place where Hannah and Sara are gossiping.

'What is it?' I ask as I sit down. I pick up a plate of sausages and pull it towards me, tucking in happily.

'Lucy won't come out of her room!' Sara informs me. 'Been crying all night and won't tell us what's wrong.' She seems very pleased with herself. I should probably do the supportive friend thing and try and help her out.

'Can you let me into the Hufflepuff Common Room so I can go see her?' I ask Sara. She nods,and I thank her.

I get up, telling them I will be back in a moment. I walk past Elsa, who is talking to Albus. She laughs at something he says and he turns the colour of a beet root. She smiles at me.

'What time is the match James?' I ask, and I notice quite a few of his friends blush as I stand behind them. What?

The match is at noon, so I should have time to see Lucy before hand.

'Who are we playing?' I ask him.

'What has gotten into you today?' James shakes his head. 'Ravenclaw.' Oh. Dear. I obviously pale, because James looks at me worriedly. 'Lil, are you okay?' I nod feebly as he gives me his cup of coffee. 'Go have a shower.' He says, in the most brotherly way he can. 'You will be fine.' He smiles as I walk out.

Ravenclaw. We are playing Ravenclaw. How is it we are playing them when I am trying to avoid two of their players? Art, a Beater, is going to be sending Bludgers at me likely the whole time. And Seb Trill, Chaser, and I am Keeper. One look from him and I may as well be a daffodil for all the good I am going to do.

'Lil, you ready?' Sara is standing behind me, with Hannah. Of course, Lucy.

'Sure!' I say, and we turn left at the stairs and duck behind a tapestry of my brothers namesake, Albus Dumbledore. Then down a winding passage. Wow, the Hufflepuffs really have to go along way to get to their Common Room.

Sara stops in front of a small statue, poised on her tiptoes. The statue, standing upon a plinth, looks Sara up and down and then says in a squeaky voice,

'Why have you brought Gryffindors here, my child?' Sara mutters something to see statue, and then it beams at her. She walks through the door, and the statue smiles at us as we go past.

As we enter the Hufflepuff common room, my tongue gets tied, preventing me from making any legitimate sound. The sheer beauty and delicateness of the room is hard to take in in one go.

There are large windows in every wall, and ivy crawls down from the ceiling like a canopy, and stretches down the walls to the floor. The domed ceiling is not visible beyond the green vines. Up the walls, growing from four pots next to the rough stone, are four white roses, which are in blossom. I can see a few birds nests in the vines, and there is a tweeting ever constant. Fresh flowers adorn every table, and the light green armchairs remind me of the soft bush. I assume this all can only be the work of Helga Hufflepuff, the most enthusiastic Herbologist of all time. I'm not too sure whether the male members of Hufflepuff appreciate it as much as the female members, but it is hard to see any reason why anyone would hate anything about this beautiful, beautiful, room.

Sara sits down in the one of the chairs, which I now believe to be a bush, as the branches part for her and a daisy grows from one the buds, entwining itself in her ponytail. This explains why all of Hufflepuff constantly wear flowers in their hair.

Hopefully not many Hufflepuffs have hay fever.

'I think you should go up alone.' Sara says. 'Hannah, stay down here.' Hannah looks warily at the sofa nearest to her. As if it senses she is uneasy, there is a cloud of sweet smelling smoke and then a bunch of flowers is being offered to Hannah, and she smiles.

Sara points me towards a set of stairs, and the branches part to let me through.

Even the steps are covered in moss, and there is ivy up the steps, and I want to stop to admire it. But there is a reason I came here; and that reason is Lucy.

It takes me a minute or so to find the right dorm, but when I do find it I can tell it is hers by the soft sound of crying coming from within.

I push open the door, and see her lying on her bed, pillow squished. I can't see her face, just the flow of long violet hair over the pillow. I am pleased that the room is the same as mine, a few wooden desks as well as the beds, but no plants, bushes or vines.

'Go away!' Lucy says, but she also says, curiously 'whoever you are!'

'No, Luce, you know I am not going to give up that easily.' Her shoulders tense as she recognises my voice, and she sits up. She isn't facing me.

'Lily?' She asks. At least this sudden confusion has distracted her of her current misfortune, whatever it is. Almost as if she can read my mind, she shudders, then starts moaning into her pillow again.

I walk carefully across the old floorboards, and shake her shoulders gently. She sits up, and I hug her.

'What is it, Luce?' I ask as she sobs into my shoulder. I hear a murmur in reply, but it is inaudible.

She lies on her back, hair spread out around her. She uses the palm go her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes, then her hands cover her face.

'I'm sorry Lily.' She says. 'It is difficult for me to say.' She tries to laugh, but it turns out as a hiccup, and tears form again.

'I think you had better get it out.' I say gently. 'Better out than in'. She nods slowly.

'I suppose you are right.' She says through her fingers. Her breathing is slow and heavy, seeming to leave her like an empty shell. This is a change from the usually confident, stylish Lucy Starr I know. Lucy hiccups again, then decides what she has to say.

'Lily. Yesterday afternoon, I asked out that boy I told you about, you probably haven't met him.' Lucy pauses hesitantly. 'Well, he turned me down.' She hiccups again.

Seb Trill turned down Lucy? What? I don't really have time to ponder this happy-to-me thought when she continues, hiccups becoming more frequent. 'Suppose this has never happened to me... before.' She manages, slowly, before sobbing again and burying her face in the soggy pillow.

'Lucy, think it over. Just because one boy turned you down doesn't mean others will. Maybe that boy just isn't your future husband. There are plenty of other nice, good looking boys. Art Trenfield is available.' I am pretty sure my pep talk is falling on deaf ears, but it is worth a try. Problem is, with a girl like Lucy, her looks are everything to her. Somebody not finding her attractive, or however she sees it, would really hurt her. Luce is beautiful, but just in ways she hasn't seen yet. I sound like one of those people crying over lost love or something. I'm not in love with Lucy. I'm in love with the man who turned her down. This is going to get infinitely more complicated.

I decide to leave her now, as there is obviously nothing we can do but sit and wait for her to come round.

When I get back down the common room, Sara and Hannah look at me expectantly. I quickly explain the dilemma, before checking my watch. 11 o'clock! Only one hour until the beginning of the match.

I sprint towards the exit, and the branches part for me, and then I am out of the trees and the light blinds me. I hadn't realised how dark it was in there.

It takes me far longer than it should to find my way back to the Entrance Hall, and I am going towards Gryffindor Tower as fast as my legs can carry me.

When I finally reach the changing room, I can tell James isn't happy. The rest of the team is there and changed; the chasers( Al, Bryony) apart from James are tossing an apple between them. The Beaters( Fred and Simon) are throwing their bats up in the air, and the Seeker, Via, is pacing the room with James. A look of relief passes over their faces as I appear, panting and out of breath. Al winces as James turns on me.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' He roars. 'I told you specifically when the match was, but you appear 15 minutes before the match starts!'

'James, one of my friends needed my help..' I wheeze pathetically as I double over. James looks exasperated at this excuse, but Via says,

'Which friend?' I look at her in surprise. She is standing behind James, and winks at me. James and Via do not get on well.

'Lucy Starr. Hufflepuff.'

'Yes James, I heard she was crying all night. None of Hufflepuff got any sleep last night.' Via tells him. 'Let her off James, first match of the season and if she can still Keep well, what is the problem?'

He doesn't answer her just storms off to get his broom.

I thank Via and she mouths, don't mention it.

A few minutes later, I am in my Qudditch robes, which I look awful in, as they clash with my hair, and then Madame Bourne's whistle sounds. All colour drains from Al's face. Bryony whispers to him, trying to make him feel better. Al gets nervous, incredibly nervous. Always has done since the time he fell off his broom in the first five minutes of his first game in his second year. That was almost four years ago.

James leads us out onto the pitch to the loud roar of the school, and the bright sunshine. This cheers even Al up, who smiles with the warm sun on his face. Bryony flicks her long plait over her shoulder as the captain of the Ravenclaw team, Vincent Taylor, winks at her.

James and Taylor shake hands roughly, considering off the pitch they are good friends, then mount their brooms, joining the rest of the players up in the small space of air a few feet above the pitch. Vincent flies level with Via, and she glares at him. The tensest feelings are always between the Seekers.

Slightly above me, Seb Trill eyes our Chaser carefully. He looks almost apologetically at a ghost like Albus, ignores Bryony(she punched him in second year for asking her what our Charms homework was), and eyes James with a determination crossed with annoyance. I know that look, because it is the one Al pulls when he is throughout pissed off by James, and has decided to wreak havoc.

Ben Jones, the Ravenclaw Keeper, catches my eye and grins. I smile back, then stifle a giggle as he pulls a face, gesturing towards one of the Beaters, Alec Parks. The look Alec is currently wearing on his face is one of supreme adoration, as he looks at Via. Ben imitates that look, and then mimes falling off his broom. I try and hide my laughter, but I end up choking, earning me some worried, confused, and slightly concerned looks from the other players.

Then Madame Bourne's whistle sounds again, and the Quaffle is released. Ben and I speed off in opposite directions, so we can get to our posts before the opposing Chasers. Al caught the Quaffle, and streaks off after Ben, Seb Trill hot on his tail.

Al evades Trill, and throws the large red ball at the left hand goal post. Ben catches it, and tosses it to Barton, who passes over James' head to Trill, who catches it with his left hand.

He tucks it under his arm then is heading towards me, a blue blur.

When he comes to shoot, he smiles at me, and I suddenly turn warm on the inside. My fingers turn to butter as I reach for the ball he has sent flying past my ear, and I groan inwardly as the blue-clad crowd below us cheer. 10 nil to Ravenclaw.

Trill winks at me, and I feel like punching him. That was on purpose! Well, of course it was Lil, this is Quidditch.

Art, a Beater, seems to have noticed this as well, and thwacks a Bludger in the direction of a Trill. Vincent Taylor looks outraged as Trill performs a balletic twirl in the air to the avoid the Bludger.

James looks laughingly at the two bickering Ravenclaws, then turns to me. He doesn't look to pleased. For goodness sakes, I have only let in one goal.

Okay, Trill, two can play this game.

Trill doesn't get another chance to shoot for another half an hour or do, and now it is 40-20 to Gryffindor.

But when he does come, I smile, blush, then laugh inside as he fumbles with the Quaffle, dropping it into the arms of Bryony. I blow him a kiss as he scowls at me, and that's when I hear the voice echoing round the stadium.

It's Jon Bell, and the flirting going on hasn't gone unnoticed by him.

'Oh dear, ladies and gents, a butterfingers moment for Trill of Ravenclaw there as he is turned to jelly by the beautiful Keeper Lily Potter. Of course, that is not the only reason she is a brilliant Keeper, but she certainly seems to have own Trill over hasn't she?'

The crowd are roaring with laughter as he says this, and Trill blushes scarlet.

'But of course, it's not only Trill falling for Potter. I seem to recall an incident earlier, don't you ladies and gents, where Potter missed something, perhaps distracted by the smile of my dear friend Mr Trill. Sorry Professor, just one minute. Don't you think he should ask her out folks?' Jon asks, and there are several wolf whistles from the crowd. I feel my face heating up as the crowd agree with him.

Fred doesn't look to pleased, and before long a Bludger is sent in the direction of the unfortunate Bell, who is then silent for the rest of the match, given to the fact he is unconscious. I'm slightly worried for him, and for Fred, who has been sent off, but at least that embarrassment may be forgotten. But of course, this is Hogwarts.

Then Trill is coming towards me again, holding the Quaffle. Before I can do anything, something hits my broom, smashing it in two, and my head collides with the hard hoop I was defending. Black splotches cover my vision, but I see Trill drop the Quaffle, then fly towards me. I feel a pair of arms stopping me from falling, then I black out completely.


End file.
